DAiMYo's Legacy
by WhitERiceR DAiMYo
Summary: DAiMYo, a real racing crew, real people. The only people that are not real are the characters from the movie, and the cars DAiMYo drives. Look in the reviews for the real cars in DAiMYo. A link to DAiMYo's site is provided. Read and Review plz.
1. Who's Who

Chapter 1: Who's Who?  
  
Another beautiful day in Daygo (San Diego, CA). The 3S-GTE turbocharged engine screamed at 8000 rpm down the 5 North. Jeff hit the clutch and threw it into 5th, then released the clutch and hit the gas in a perfectly timed gear shift. The rpm's picked up again at 5500. The MR2 Turbo (with T-tops, of course) was a beautiful speed machine. The speedometer hit 120 and kept climbing. "Slow the fuck down!!!" screamed Diane. "Ah shit, I was going for top speed too!" Jeff let the gear run down to 3000 rpm's and downshifted into 4th. The rpm's picked up again at 7500. Jeff let the gear run down once more, then jumped back on the gas and kept the speed at a nice and safe 85 mph.  
  
"Diane, why didn't you let me keep going?" said Jeff.  
  
"You know it scares me when you speed on the freeway. Try to keep the speeding on the domestic roads next time, ok?" asked Diane.  
  
"No problem babe, just please don't scream anymore."  
  
  
  
Jeff pulled his MR2 into the DAiMYo garage. "Team DAiMYo Racing" is what the banner at the top of the garage said. Jeff got out of his car and walked into the building. "Yo, Hieuy! Where you at?" Hieu rolled out from under his Lexus IS.  
  
"What's goin' on Jeff? How they rollin'?"  
  
"The fuck you doin' with you're Lex dude?"  
  
"Somethin's wrong with the exhaust, I'm checkin' the pipes."  
  
"Aright bruh, we got a race tonight, be there."  
  
"No prob dude."  
  
"We gonna get dynoed today?"  
  
"Sure, let's go when I'm done with the damn pipes."  
  
"Aright."  
  
  
  
The MR2 and the IS drove down the 805 North up to The Racer's Edge. As they turned the corner to go down the street to The Racer's Edge, they saw a shitload of import cars parked on the sides. They parked and walked into the place.  
  
"Ey, foo, wus up mah essay?" That was Hector, the current Mexican representative of the Hollywood/Los Angeles street racing scene.  
  
"Hey, what's goin' on Hector?"  
  
"Notheeng much, foo. Ow bout you vato?"  
  
"Dude I told you already not to call me that shit."  
  
"Sorry foo………mano. It's just a habeet. You have to forgeeve me. You gonna be reppin' at da races tonight?"  
  
"You know it man. Somebody gotta set you mother fuckers straight about who can race and who can't."  
  
"Ok mano, wee'll see you there then."  
  
"Hey Hector."  
  
"Wuddup?"  
  
"The fuck you doin' here anyway?  
  
"Ah man, I just be buyeeng some NOS."  
  
Jeff was starting to get sick of everybody calling it NOS.  
  
"Alright everybody! Listen up! I'm sick of all you poseurs calling it NOS! NOS is a fucken company! CALL THE SHIT NITROUS!"  
  
"Ey foo, I'm sorry, but we all just can't help it. We like that movie The Fast and the Furious too much, and those NOS foos paid the most, so we gotta say their shit."  
  
"I don't even give a shit anymore. Y'all is bot to get smoked tonight. You just wait."  
  
"Aight foo, see you there."  
  
Hector and his crew left the store. Harry (the owner of The Racer's Edge) walked up to Jeff.  
  
"Hey Harry, how's the wife?"  
  
"Jeff! My man! What be poppenin' in da house?"  
  
"Whoa, Harry, I'd appreciate if you didn't talk like that."  
  
"Alright, I'm sorry, I'm just tryin' to be 'hip'."  
  
"Alright dude. I need me a fucken Nitrous refill."  
  
"What kind of nitrous you runnin'?"  
  
"I'm using Venom. I need me two twenty-five pounder refills. Can you hook me up?"  
  
"Oh yeah man, I'll get that for you right away. You and DAiMYo goin' to the race tonight?"  
  
"No doubt man. Like I told that immigrant [no offense to anyone or anything with that remark], somebody's gotta set them straight on who can race or not." 


	2. Races and Rivals

1 Chapter 2: Races and Rivals  
  
Jeff. Street name- WERR. WERR stands for WhitERiceR. The capital letters make up the name. Jeff's white, yet he drives like a ricer. Hieu. Street name- Fuggo. I have no idea how that came to be.  
  
Anyway, Jeff's MR2 and Hieu's Lexus IS had some pretty damn high horsepower counts after they came off the dyno. Jeff's MR2 was running 378.4 horsepower at the wheels, and Hieu's IS was running 553.9 horsepower at the wheels.  
  
"Damn Hieu, I'm surprised you got that much damned horsepower," said Jeff.  
  
"Hey bro, it's called 'tuning'. That's something that you can't do," replied Hieu.  
  
"Shut the fuck up."  
  
Hieu and Jeff jumped in their cars and drove the 3 hours back to Daygo. They took the exit from the 5 South onto the 8 East. As they got off the ramp, Hieu high-beamed Jeff. Jeff raised his hand in the one- finger salute to Hieu. Hieu kept high beaming him. So finally Jeff just gave him the thumbs-up.  
  
Jeff downshifted from 5th into 4th and pressed it to the floor. The MR2's turbocharger gave him an extra boost as he shifted back up to 5th. Hieu was behind by about 4 car-lengths. All of a sudden, in a yellow blur (Hieu's IS is yellow), Hieu shot past Jeff and kept pulling away.  
  
"Oh hell no," said Jeff to himself.  
  
Jeff hit the nitrous and shot from 100 mph up to 135 in a flash. As Jeff started to gain and was within one car length of Hieu, Hieu hit his nitrous and pulled away.  
  
"No fucking way!" yelled Jeff in disgust.  
  
  
  
As they pulled off the freeway, they headed for Pann Auto, a local tuning shop, to see if they could pick up any more racers for that night's races. They pulled into the parking lot and hopped out of their cars.  
  
"Alright Hieu, what the fuck are you running that gives you so much fucking boost?" asked Jeff.  
  
"Dude, I didn't wanna tell you 'til I had won a few races, but I got a engine swap."  
  
"The fuck kinda engine gives you that much extra boost?"  
  
"I bought a 2JZ-GTE (Supra Twin Turbo) engine."  
  
"Holy shit."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"How much that shit cost?"  
  
Hieu mumbled something under his breath.  
  
"What?" asked Jeff.  
  
"I said I sold your car."  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I just wanted a faster car."  
  
"Dammit Hieu, at least you could've asked me or somethin'. You're lucky I was about to sell the Two anyway. I've been savin' up for an S2000."  
  
"Damn bro, lets go get one!"  
  
* * *  
  
Hieu and Jeff hopped into the IS and drove down to their local Honda dealer. A dealer guy met them as they hopped out of their car.  
  
"Good afternoon gentlemen. What can I get for you?"  
  
"I'm a friend of John's."  
  
"John? John who?"  
  
"John Cush."  
  
"John Cush? The owner of the dealership?"  
  
"No, John Cush the trash man. Of course the owner!"  
  
"Hold on please sir, let me go get him for you."  
  
"Alright man, hurry up."  
  
Mr. Cush walked out of the dealership building thingy and walked up to Jeff and Hieu.  
  
"Jeff! What's goin' on man?"  
  
"Nothing much Johnny. I'm gonna need you to hook me up with a S2K for cheap."  
  
"Hey, no problem bro. I can get you one for 16 G's."  
  
"Hey, that's great man. I got the cash right now."  
  
"Alright, drop it on the table inside and I'll have you're S2K out here in about 30 seconds." John walked for about three steps and turned around. "Hey, what color do you want?"  
  
"Yellow."  
  
"Yellow it is."  
  
  
  
Jeff and Hieu rolled back to Pann Auto to get more parts before going back up to LA to meet their old rivals, Dominic Toretto, Brian O'Connor, Edwin, and Hector, not to mention all the other racers and ricers that DAiMYo had managed to piss off. Jeff bought: a Venom 50 lbs. Nitrous bottle and kit, Comptech lowering springs, Comptech twin exhausts, a Bomex body kit, and an Arospeed carbon fiber wing.  
  
  
  
"Alright Hieu, we are about to roll," said Jeff back at the DAiMYo garage. "Let's do this brother," said Hieu.  
  
Jeff and Hieu walked out to the parking lot as a black Toyota Supra pulled up. An Asian guy stepped out and said, "Hey gentlemen, lookin' for another crew member?"  
  
"Definitely. Put this sticker on your windshield, and this one goes on your driver-side fender. Oh yeah, what's your name?"  
  
"Hyunh. Huong Hyunh."  
  
From that moment on, Huong was known as James Bond for obvious reasons.  
  
  
  
The yellow S2000, yellow IS, and the black Supra pulled off the freeway and into the heart of LA. Jeff picked up his CB radio (DAiMYo always carried CBs to communicate while on the road).  
  
"Alright fellas. Let's roll around this area for a while, we ought to find somebody wanting to race."  
  
Huong and Hieu acknowledged. All of a sudden, a familiar voice came through on the CB.  
  
"DAiMYo, that you?"  
  
"Dominic Toretto, what the fuck is happenin' man?"  
  
"Hey WERR, we gonna run tonight?"  
  
"Most definitely. Where's it happenin'?"  
  
"5th and 26th, prepare to be smoked."  
  
"Hey! Don't be bitin' our saying!"  
  
Laughter came from the other side of the radio.  
  
  
  
The S2K, IS, and Supra rolled up to a long, empty, straight road. Jeff parked on the side and the other two followed. They got out of their cars. "Alright gentlemen, this is where it's goin' down. Prepare yourselves," said Jeff.  
  
The three hooked up their nitrous bottles and adjusted their boost- controllers one last time to make sure that the boost level was safe, yet powerful enough to rocket them past those other racers. "Alright my brothers, let's hurry up and wait."  
  
At that moment, a distant roar was heard. The sound grew and grew until it was almost upon them. Then, a shitload of cars came onto the main road from small side roads. Jeff looked around and said three words: "Ho, Lee, Shit." There must've been a good 400 cars there!  
  
"Dude, there is gonna be one huge ass crowd," said Hieu.  
  
"No doubt on that," replied Jeff.  
  
Up rolled a red Mazda Rx-7 FD3S sportin' a custom paintjob. Dominic hopped out. "WERR, you ready to do this?"  
  
"I was born ready, baldy."  
  
Hector's Accord Wagon with no hood rolled up and Hector got out. "Hey foos, when we gonna be runneeng?"  
  
Dominic said, "Hector, shut the hell up and wait for the money." Hector hung his head, "Alright mang, I be sorree."  
  
Then Edwin with his Integra rolled up and came to a screeching halt. "Dom dawg, what's crackin' (or brackin' for you bloods out there)?"  
  
"Edwin, you ready to do this?"  
  
"Edwin knows a few things. One of the things that Edwin knows is: Edwin's ready. Hey! Jeff! Whuddup?"  
  
"Nothin' much bruh, how bout you?"  
  
"Ah I just be waitin' to smoked you mother fuckers is all."  
  
"We'll see, Edwin, we'll see." Jeff turned back to Dom. "Alright Dom. How we doin' this?"  
  
"Alright, it's gonna be 5 G's each. Winner takes all, as usual," said Dom.  
  
Huong then said something. "Hey, Dom, I'm Jeff's new racer, Huong Hyunh." He reached out his hand to shake Dom's. "I wanna get in on this shit."  
  
"You got the money?" asked Dom.  
  
"Of course. I'm just lookin' to get me some of this action."  
  
"Alright, you're in."  
  
The guys got back in their cars and drove down to the starting area. Their exhaust tones were almost deafening, especially that of the brand new S2000. They pulled up to the starting area, and each racer's crew came up to give encouragement to the racer.  
  
"Alright man, all you got to do is visualize the win. VISUALIZE THE WIN!" That was the sound coming from over there by Dom's car. It was Leon spewing his usual line of bullshit.  
  
"Alright Huong, double clutch when you shift, push the gas pedal to the floor, don't shift till the needle hits the red stuff, and, most importantly, drive fast. Oh yeah, and all that 'visualize the win' bullshit don't work. So visualize the shame that it would bring us if you lost. That works much better."  
  
Huong nodded and focused on his gauges. Boost okay, Oil ok ,engine temperature ok, nitrous ok, everything looks good to go. Huong revved his engine. "Damn, that's one beautiful sound," he was thinking.  
  
Vroom Vrooom Vrooooom; Vroooooom Vroooooooom. Hector raised up his hands in the get ready sign. Huong pushed in his clutch and put it in first. The hands dropped.  
  
Huong pushed in the gas till the tachometer hit 3500 rpm's, then he popped the clutch. The tires spun, just a little, not enough to lose too much traction. The Supra took off. The exhaust tone rose louder, until it was just like a screaming girlfriend. The tachometer reached 8000 rpm's, the redline. Huong hit his clutch, put it in second, then hit the gas hard and popped the clutch. The tires spun again, but not as much as at the takeoff. He sped up more, hitting 40 mph. He shifted again and threw it into 3rd. He looked over to his right and saw Edwin's Integ next to him. Beep beep beep. The "Nitrous Ready" alarm went off. Huong hit the nitrous button on his shifter. The speed rose from 60 to 100 in a flash. "Oh shit!" Huong was still in 3rd gear. He quickly shifted into fourth to avoid blowing out his transmission. He flew by Edwin, and "Noooo! Monicaaa!" was heard, AGAIN. "Whew, that was close as hell," he said to himself. 110, 120, 125. The exhaust tone was rising higher and higher. Shift you dumbass! His mind was telling him. But he told himself to settle down; he hadn't hit the redline yet. The needle reached the red and he shifted into 5th. The blow-off valve released the extra boost from the twin-turbo powerplant. Beep, beep, beep. In went the nitrous button. 140, 145, 150. Redline. Into 6th gear, the last and final gear. Huong had tuned his transmission so that he could reach 180 in 6th gear. 151, 152, 153. Dom's RX-7 was up ahead, slowly growing closer. Huong hit his nitrous button again, even though the nitrous aid wasn't going off. 155, 160. Dom's RX-7 fell behind by about two car lengths. "Ah ha!" yelled Huong. Then, Dom's car went shooting past. Fucking nitrous. "Son of a bitch! Son of a fucking bitch!" yelled Huong in disgust. They screamed across the finish line.  
  
  
  
At the end of the road, a lot of people were milling around by the cars. Jeff and Hieu had been behind the racers the whole time, not participating in the race, just watching the new racer. Dom hopped out of his Rex and walked up to Huong. "Huong, you got balls. I'm surprised you got past me. I never woulda thunk it."  
  
"Hey, you beat me, and you get my 5k, so you get the best deal. It was a good race. I'm proud to have ran with the best," said Huong.  
  
"Huong, you're not getting' you're 5k back, so quit brown-nosin'," replied Dom.  
  
"Shit, alright. But it was a good race none the less."  
  
Jeff walked up. "That was a good race Huong. I've never seen a new guy race so damn fast. You are definitely in DAiMYo now. Congrats."  
  
"Alright man, thanks!"  
  
Just then, the lookouts flashed their high beams. "Oh shit! Cops are comin'!" yelled someone. Everybody went running to their cars. Jeff ran over to his S2K and hopped in. This hot ass Asian chick was sitting in the passenger seat. "What the hell….?" The Asian girl looked over and said, "Cops are coming, just drive." So, Jeff drove. He drove back to the DAiMYo garage, conversing with the girl all the way there. Her name was Linda (absolutely NO relation to the real person Hieu, so shut the fuck up).  
  
Linda led Jeff by the hand into the garage. "Linda, why were you in my car?" asked Jeff.  
  
"Do you mind it?"  
  
"No, no, not at all. In fact, I love it when strange people are in my car."  
  
"You think I'm strange?"  
  
"That's not what I meant. Why were you in there?"  
  
"Well, Jeff, ever since I first saw you—you were driving an MR2 then—I thought you were a very good racer, plus you look pretty good too. Let it be known you are not the best looking guy I've ever seen, but you look good enough to get me interested."  
  
"Gee, thanks."  
  
"Anyway, I've always wanted to meet you, but you never talked to me at the races or shows."  
  
"That's because I saw you on the arm of that one guy, what's his name?"  
  
"John Nguyen (not a real person, any relation to a real person is purely coincidental; shut the fuck up Hieu)."  
  
"Ah yes, now I remember. The AV crew (no relation to any real crew, any likeness is purely coincidental; shut the fuck up Hieu) leader"  
  
"Anyway, I've always wanted to meet you, so I figured now was the time."  
  
"Well, you picked a good time to meet me, 'cause I'm in a damn good mood."  
  
"Well I'm Glad."  
  
"Me too."  
  
  
  
Jeff and Linda talked all night long and into the morning. "Oh crap! What time is it?" Linda asked as light filtered through the windows. "John's gonna wonder where I am!"  
  
"You mean he doesn't know you're here?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Oh shit, now he's gonna be all pissed off at me and we're gonna have a new rival. Oh well, all those dropped Civics with systems and Eclipse RS's ain't enough to worry me. It was great talking to you though Linda. I look forward to seeing you again."  
  
"Yeah? How about Saturday night at 8?"  
  
"That sounds great."  
  
Linda handed Jeff a card with her address, cell phone number, phone number, and pager number on it. Then Linda walked out.  
  
"Shit, now I'm in trouble. Nguyen is just like Tran used to be, when he was alive. I think we're gonna have problems. Why the hell am I talking to myself?" 


	3. Like None Other

Chapter 3: Like None Other  
  
The S2000 roared down the 5 North at a solid 105 mph. Jeff hit the clutch, threw it into 6th, hit the gas, and popped the clutch. A nice- sounding waver in the exhaust tone occurred as the rpm's went down to 5000. Diane, Jeff's girlfriend, was sitting in the passenger seat. "I like your new car," said Diane.  
  
"So do I. Sexy, is it not?"  
  
Jeff hit his turn signal, which was a rapid blinker, 4X faster than the normal blinker. He switched over to the left lane to pass some soccer mom in a minivan. Jeff and Diane were on their way to dinner. It was Friday. "So, how was your last race?" asked Diane, almost having to yell over the bass of the exhaust tone.  
  
"It went surprisingly well. I didn't run, but our new racer—have you met him? Anyway, he almost beat Dom. He got ahead in the last eight of a mile down the course—which was one mile long—but Dom passed him up again and won by a nose."  
  
"Aw, that kinda sucks, hun. I heard you made a new friend that night too."  
  
Jeff was thinking, "Oh shit, I hope she doesn't get the wrong idea about this."  
  
"Yeah, I met a nice girl named Linda."  
  
"Linda? You mean John Nguyen's girl?"  
  
"Yeah, that's her."  
  
"And John hasn't done anything about that yet?"  
  
"Nope, not yet. But, I have been looking out for him and his little posse of crotch-rocketeers. Haven't had any problems yet though."  
  
"So what did you and Linda do all night?"  
  
"Babe, don't worry. I'd never cheat on you. I love too much for that."  
  
"Awww, you're so sweet. I love you too hun. Where are we going for dinner anyway?"  
  
"Wherever you please my dear, wherever you please."  
  
Diane leaned over and kissed Jeff on the cheek. Just then, Jeff remembered that he had made a date with Linda for the following night. He mumbled "Oh shit."  
  
"What was that babe?" asked Diane.  
  
"Ah, nothing. Just thinking of something."  
  
"I hope it was of me."  
  
Jeff laughed. "Of course it was, I can only think of you when I am conscious."  
  
She kissed him again.  
  
  
  
That night, Diane stayed at the DAiMYo garage, getting her pipes all nice and cleaned out, if you get my drift. She also cleaned Jeff's pipe pretty thoroughly with her tongue, not to mention other areas of her body.  
  
  
  
Jeff woke up as the sunlight hit his face. He looked over and saw Diane's beautiful face. He lifted up the sheet and kissed her breast, then kissed her cheek. Diane's eyes fluttered open and she looked at Jeff. She smiled at him. He smiled back, then got up and put on his clothes. "Where are you going babe? I want some more of what we did last night," said Diane.  
  
"Ah, I got some business to attend to. I need to go back up to Racer's Edge to get some new parts for my S2K. I'll be back by about 5 tonight. If you need a ride, just ask Hieu, but I'll leave the Civic here for you." The Civic was a car that people only used to race high school kids who thought they were bad. The Civic had quite a few modifications done to it. The most expensive mod done to the car was the Civic Type R engine that was installed to the rear of the driver and rigged for rear- wheel drive. The car was currently running over 300 hp at the wheels, and that's very damn fast for a Civic. "But please don't go into turns too fast, or you'll spin out. I don't want that, and I'm sure you don't want that either. Am I right?"  
  
"Of course you are babe, I wouldn't want to deprive you of this." She lifted the sheets and spread her legs, showing a perfect Filipina pussy. Boing. Jeff's knees almost buckled when he thought of what he could do with that if he just stayed home today.  
  
"Oh baby I wish I could stay here and take advantage of that, but somebody might buy those parts before I get to them. I'm sorry."  
  
"That's okay babe, you can get some of this whenever you want. Have a good trip."  
  
Jeff walked out of there and walked to his perfect yellow S2000. "Good morning, how are you today?" he asked his car. He inserted the key and turned it to the "on" position. He pushed in the engine start button, listening to the exhaust tone rumble for a few seconds. He looked back at the building and saw Diane waving from the window, wearing her birthday suit.  
  
He put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway. He then put it in first and popped the clutch, peeling out down the road. He shifted into second, then third, as he came to the intersection. He was going to make a left turn, and he had a green arrow, so he figured, "Why the hell not try to impress some people?" He gunned it toward the intersection, then pushed in the clutch, turned the wheel, downshifted, hit the gas, popped the clutch, spun the rear wheels, and made a perfect drifting turn. He then zoomed off down the road toward the 805.  
  
  
  
"Harry! What's goin' on?"  
  
"Hey Jeff! I got them specialized parts from Comptech here for you. I got you a brand-new S2K supercharger, intercooler, and blow-off valves all ready for you. You want my techies to install 'em, or are you going to install 'em yourself?"  
  
"Harry, I just had some wonderful sex last night, and I want to get back to my girlfriend so I can have more. Just put the parts in my trunk, if they don't fit, throw 'em in the passenger seat. Oh yeah, you got a phone I can use?"  
  
"Yes I do. You see that girl behind the desk?" He pointed to an Asian girl of about 5'4" with beautiful auburn hair. "Ask her if you can use it."  
  
"Alright man, thanks a lot. How much I owe you for the parts?"  
  
"She'll make out a receipt for you. I'll get them parts loaded up right away for you."  
  
"Hey, thanks man."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Jeff walked over to the girl and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around in a shimmering blast of hair that only an Asian girl can possess. The face was that of Linda.  
  
"Linda! Hi! I was just about to call you!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Well now you can just talk to me here!"  
  
"Okay. I'm sorry, but I gotta break our date for tonight. I already have a girlfriend, and I love her too much to cheat on her. I didn't realize how much I loved her till last night."  
  
"Ah, the first lay with the girl, eh? Yes, it is always an eye opener."  
  
"Hell no, I've boned her before. That wasn't what made me realize that I loved her. Just talking with her on the way to dinner showed me my feelings."  
  
"Ah, I see. Well, maybe I'll just have to tell John about our little night together. What do you think about that?"  
  
"We didn't do anything and you damn well know that."  
  
"Yeah, well, who's he gonna believe? You or me?"  
  
Jeff was starting to get pissed off. "Alright, you tell John that we are gonna race. Tomorrow night. Meet us at 10:30, our garage. Tell him he can bring however many people he wants, but no fighting. Okay?"  
  
"Sure Jeff, whatever you want. Oh yeah, would you like fries with that?"  
  
Jeff turned away so she couldn't see his smile and walked out. His S2000 was already loaded up.  
  
Linda walked outside. "Hey, Jeff!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Prepare to be smoked!"  
  
Jeff looked at the sticker on the bottom of his windshield. It said: "Prepare to be SMOKED" on it. "You tell your boyfriend that. He'll get his share of smoking tomorrow night."  
  
  
  
"Alright racers and ricers! Listen up! I am a representative of Team DAiMYo Racing. We are looking for one new member. This member has got to have a fast car, we are going against a rival tomorrow and we need AV to look bad. Any volunteers can meet us at the north side of the warehouse district tonight at 11. Be sure you have any time slips you may have acquired with you. Also, bring a piece of paper with your name, your car, and the modifications done to your car with you. Good luck gentlemen." A female racer cleared her throat loudly. "And women, sorry. See you on the streets." Hieu walked out of Racers 'R' Us, his girlfriend Molly on his arm. "You think there's gonna be any good racers in that bunch?" Molly looked at him and said, "There's gotta be at least one. Don't worry, you've done what Jeff told you to do, what more can you do?" Hieu kissed her on the cheek and said, "We'll see. We shall see."  
  
  
  
The snarling growl of three import powerhouses roared through the warehouse district in a V. "WOOO!!! THIS is precision driving!" yelled Huong over the CB. The black Supra was keeping up with the other two cars just fine. "Keep the frequency clear, 3. Cops could be scanning," replied Jeff. 3 was Huong's number, 2 was Hieu's, and 1 was Jeff's. As they neared the north parking lot of the warehouse district, they could see the headlights of at least 30 cars sitting there. They slowed down and drove into the parking lot. The three turned off their cars and got out. "Alright people! Get your time slips and papers ready and give them to Huong over here! Let's do this! As you hand over your papers, Huong will give you a number! When your number is called during the race, that means it's your turn to run! So that's when you pull up to the line! Let's go!"  
  
After all the people had cleared the area, Jeff yelled, "Alright! Follow us to our spot!" He hopped in his S2K, Diane sitting in the passenger seat. He started the car and screeched out of the parking lot and onto the road. The roar of the other 30 cars could be heard behind them. He drove them in a twisty route, just to make sure they didn't know where they were going. He pulled out onto a beautiful racing road, about two miles long, no lights but street lamps, and no dips whatsoever. Newly paved. He pulled up to the side of the road and Hieu drove his car down to the end of the road to call the winners in. The racers pulled out onto the road and parked on the sides of the road. "Alright! Let's start this shit off! Numbers one through ten! Up to the line!" Ten cars pulled out of the pack and lined up on the road. Jeff stood on his seat and raised his hands, giving the rev sign. The racers revved, sending loud exhaust tones out into the night. He dropped his hands and the race was on. A blue RX-7 pulled ahead off the line, and of course that car was going to beat all the Civics, Integras, and Accords that were lined up with him. Hieu called back in that the Rex had won. "Eleven through twenty! Line up!" Ten more cars pulled out.  
  
Jeff raised his hands one more time, taking a second look at one of the cars. It was an Acura NSX Type S-Zero painted jet black. He dropped his hands and watched the car run down the straight and smoke the other cars by a good 10 car lengths. "Twenty-one through thirty! Line up!" Ten more cars lined up. There weren't any really noticeable cars in this pack except a blue Honda Prelude VTEC. The Prelude lost to an Integra Type R though.  
  
Jeff raised his CB and spoke to Hieu. "Send back the winners, tell the rest that they can go home. The three cars, a Mazda RX-7, an Acura NSX Type S-Zero, and an Acura Integra Type R drove back and lined up one more time. "Alright people! You've made it this far! You don't wanna go back empty handed now, do you? Didn't think so!" He raised his hands one more time and made the rev sign. The exhaust tones were loud as hell. He dropped his hands.  
  
Jon Luna, the driver of the NSX, hit the gas and popped the clutch. The tires spun, but got traction after about a half of a second. His car shot off the line, about a half a length behind the Rex. The exhaust tone rose higher, 7500 rpm. He shifted into second. The blow-off valve shot off the extra boost as he shifted. Shew. His speed rose to 40 mph. He shifted into 3rd. Shew. His speed rose to 80. He shifted into 4th. The exhaust tone wavered as he let up the clutch. He hit the nitrous button on his steering wheel. He was pushed back in his seat as his speed rapidly increased. He passed the Rex as he hit 120. He shifted into 5th. Shew. He watched his rpm rise to 6500, then he hit the nitrous button. The car jumped again and he was pushed back into his seat. His speed rose to 150 in a snap. His car was quickly running out of rpm. "Damn I need to get me a 6 speed." He passed the finish line two car lengths ahead of the Rex. The Integ passed the line about 7 car lengths behind the NSX.  
  
Jeff's S2000 roared to a stop next to the three cars. "Alright bro, you won," he said to the NSX driver. The driver pulled himself up out of the window and walked up to Jeff, extending his hand. "My name is Jon Luna," he said. "Jeff Shoebotham, good to meet you. Why don't you roll back to our garage with us and we'll tell you how our crew works, and about the race tomorrow. You other two are free to go. Thanks for coming. Tell all your friends. We are the best. Like none other." 


	4. First Loss for AV

Chapter 4: The First Loss for AV  
  
"Diane, hand me that wrench right there," said Jeff.  
  
"Here you go," replied Diane, handing him the wrench.  
  
Jeff reached into the engine bay and unscrewed a part, handing it back to Diane.  
  
"How's it going over there Hieu?" yelled Jeff over the roar of the new exhaust being tested on the NSX.  
  
"Great man, just frickin' great. This damn bolt won't fit on the damn screw thing. Son of a bitch!"  
  
"Hieu, man, settle down." Jeff turned to Molly. "I think you should go calm Hieu down." Molly nodded and took Hieu by the hand and led him into the back room. Bumping sounds were heard by all.  
  
"Diane. I want some tooooooo," said Jeff slowly.  
  
"Sheesh horn dawg, you'll get yours later," replied Diane.  
  
Jeff finished installing the new supercharger on his S2K and decided to take it for a high-speed test run. Diane wanted some lunch too, so they would just pick it up on the way.  
  
Jeff revved the engine and popped the clutch, squealing off in reckless abandon. He pulled one more perfect drift as he pulled out onto Convoy. He drove to the freeway and got on the on ramp, opening it up and holding at a nice safe 95 mph. He drove north until he got up near Miramar, then exited the freeway onto Kearny Villa Road. He stopped at the single light, as it was red. "Alright babe, lets get ready for this." He revved his engine, hearing the beautiful bass tone of his twin Comptech exhausts. Just then, John Nguyen pulled up next to Jeff in his Supra.  
  
John looked over and said, "Jeff, I hear you been fuckin' my girl."  
  
"Nah man, that's not true. I'd never cheat on my girl. I love her too much for that," replied Jeff.  
  
"Alright man, I'll give you a little sneak peek on what's gonna go down tonight on the streets." He revved, his car sounding like a rabid tiger about to die. Jeff revved his engine, sounding like a hungry lion moving in for the kill. The light turned green.  
  
Tires squealed as they took off. The exhaust tone of Jeff's car rose until the tach hit the redline. He threw it into second and jumped back on the gas in less than half a second. He looked over to his right and saw John pulling away. "Shit." He hit his nitrous and caught up to John. He shifted into fourth and the blow-off valve let the extra boost go. His rpm rose more until the S2K's exhaust screamed at a nice sounding 9000 rpm. He decided to throw it into 5th, so he did. 145, 150, 155. Nitrous time. The button went in, and the car shot forward like a bullet, pushing Jeff and Diane back into their seats. He shot past John like John was standing still. He hit the clutch, threw the stick down into 6th, hit the gas, and let up the clutch. The car shot forward even more. 165, 170, 175. Jeff looked into his right mirror and saw John's Supra way behind, like about 10 car lengths. Sharp turn coming up. 185. Brakes. Clutch. Downshift. Clutch release. The car's rpm picked up again at 8500, and the car slowed down as Jeff let the gear run down. He downshifted again and let that gear run down. The car was going a safe turn speed, 105. Jeff took the turn and hit the gas again, shifting into 5th. He sped up again and hit the nitrous. The car shot forward again as the speed rapidly increased. He saw the light in the distance and slowed down, downshifting accordingly. He slowed to a stop at the intersection of Kearny Villa Road and Miramar Road. John pulled up 4 seconds later. "Jeff, I gotta hand it to you, that's one fast car. But, we'll see what it can do tonight against my secret weapon. Later." John went squealing off to the right as the light turned green.  
  
"Jeff, that race made me horny," said Diane. Jeff peeled out in a U-Turn and headed back to the garage as quickly as possible. 


	5. AV, Prepare to be SMOKED

Chapter 5: Prepare to be SMOKED  
  
Jeff walked out of the back room of the DAiMYo garage, shirtless. Diane walked out a minute later. Hieu yelled out catcalls and whistled at Diane. "Shut the fuck up Hieu," said Jeff. Jeff walked over to his car, which was on the dyno. "Alright Hieu, let's run this baby on the dyno." He hopped in the car and hit the start engine button. The engine rumbled nicely as it idled. "Dyno ready, Jeff," said Hieu. Jeff yelled, "Starting run!" and hit the gas. The exhaust tone picked up as the car upped the revs. Jeff hit the redline and let off the gas, putting the car in neutral and hitting the brake. "Wooo! That's a nice hp count for a barely modded S2000," said Hieu.  
  
"What was the count?" asked Jeff.  
  
"304.6hp at 7500 rpm. Not too bad."  
  
"Not too bad at all," Jeff said as he hopped out and down to the ground. "That was without nitrous, too. That means I could probably hit about 400-450hp with a full shot of nitrous. I think that ought to be enough to smoke anything AV has."  
  
"No doubt."  
  
  
  
The phone rang, Hieu picked it up. "DAiMYo garage, we can fix anything if you have the money. Hieu speaking, how may I help you?"  
  
"Yo Hieuy! It's Dom! I heard you got a big race comin' up tonight," came the voice from the other side of the phone.  
  
"That's right, we're gonna race AV tonight."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Where you guys meetin' up at?"  
  
"AV's gonna meet us here at the garage at 11:30. Why?"  
  
"I was thinkin' about comin' down there with my crew to see what's goin' down. How 'bout it?"  
  
"That sounds good. You guys wanna run, too? Jeff just bought himself a new S2000."  
  
"We'll see who throws what, then we might just take up that offer."  
  
"Alright, baldy, we'll see you later."  
  
"Later."  
  
  
  
11:28, 2 minutes until AV arrived. Jeff, Hieu, Jon, and Huong had just finished installing a custom 6 speed manual transmission in Jon's NSX. The roar of exhaust could be heard in the distance, growing ever nearer. Then Dom's RX-7, Hector's Accord Wagon, Edwin's Integra, and Brian's Supra pulled up outside. DAiMYo walked out to greet them and took them inside. Then, 15 cars, about 8 Civics, 3 Integras, 2 Supras, 1 RX-7, and John's secret weapon, a brand new Nissan Skyline GTR R34 pulled into the driveway. AV had arrived. The AV-ers got out of their cars and stood around, while John Nguyen and his head crony, Max, walked into the DAiMYo garage.  
  
"Alright losers, you ready to lose?" asked John with a sneer.  
  
"Who's gonna lose? Who lost earlier?" replied Jeff.  
  
"Shut the hell up, that's over and done with. Let's go race."  
  
"John Nguyen, I've heard nothing but bad things. You used to roll with Johnny Tran, right?" asked Dom.  
  
"That's right, 'til your boy there," pointing at Brian, "filled him with holes. I want revenge you bastard, but it'll have to wait till after DAiMYo has been smoked. Let's go."  
  
DAiMYo, Dom's crew, and AV got in their cars and roared off into the night.  
  
  
  
Out to the north side of the warehouse district. They pulled up to the newly paved road that DAiMYo had used to recruit Jon and his NSX. Jeff pulled up to the painted line and waited for his first victim. Up pulled a baby blue Civic that had "Civic Baby" on the windshield banner. Jeff revved his S2000, breaking the silence of the night. The Civic's engine revved too. Mia was out there as the flagger. Jeff revved up higher and higher, listening to the blow-off valve shooting out the extra boost. Mia's hands dropped, and Jeff popped the clutch. The driver of the Civic knew it was over as soon as Jeff's tires got grip. Jeff shot out ahead, and didn't even have to use his nitrous. He won easily by about 25 car lengths. "Damn that Civic was slow," thought Jeff as he turned around and drove back to the starting line. He high revved as he passed the other people that had come out to watch the race. The crowd cheered.  
  
Jon in his NSX pulled up to the line, flanked by the RX-7 and one Supra. Jon revved as Mia gave the rev signal. Her hands dropped. Jon's tires spun as the massive power of the turbocharged V6 powerplant of the NSX powered the wheels. His tires got grip and he shot off the line in a roar of exhaust. The RX-7 was up ahead about 3 car lengths, and the Supra was up by about 4 and a half. The NSX's tone rose. The tach showed 6500 rpm. He shifted into 2nd. The blow-off valve shot off the extra boost. He jumped back on the gas. The RX-7 was creeping closer and closer, until Jon was about to pass it. The driver of the Rex looked over and waved, then he hit the nitrous. The RX-7 shot away from Jon as the nitrous allowed the engine to inhale more oxygen, creating much more horsepower. Jon shifted into 3rd, then into 4th. He hit the nitrous as he approached 100 mph. His speed instantly shot up to 120 mph and he started gaining on the RX-7 again. The Supra was still up ahead somewhere. His speed was still climbing steadily as he shifted into 5th.  
  
He hit his nitrous once more and shot from 140 mph up to 160. He shifted into his new 6th gear. He passed up the RX-7 and started gaining on the Supra, which was still 2 car lengths ahead. The end of the course was only a half a mile away. He hit his nitrous once more. 175, 180, 185. "WOOOOO!!!!!" yelled Jon as he rocketed down the road at 4 times the legal speed limit. He shot past the Supra like it was standing still. They passed the finish line.  
  
Back at the start, Hieu was lining up his IS against another Supra. The windows rolled down to reveal Max, AV's second-in-command. "You're goin' down, foo," said Max. "Not a chance, brother," replied Hieu as he revved his 2JZ-GTE-powered lightened luxury car. Mia dropped her hands and Hieu got the jump off the line. Max's Supra was behind by about 4 car lengths as Hieu shifted into second. The revs picked up and he shifted into 3rd, hitting the nitrous as he let up the clutch. He shot out again, but apparently Max had hit his nitrous too. Max was right next to him, back by about one fourth of a car length. Hieu shifted into 5th and pulled up a little. Max was still right with him. Then Hieu shifted into 6th and hit his nitrous. He pulled away a little and Max hit his nitrous. Max kept up with him at a solid 165 mph. The end was coming up. If only Hieu could hold the lead……… He hit his nitrous one last time, hoping the pressure had built up enough for him to get good speed out of it. He had. He shot up to 175 mph and pulled away from Max. He passed the finish line in a shout of joy.  
  
Huong pulled up to the line and prepared to face an easy looking Integra. Yup, easy pickings. He listened to his CB and heard Hieu telling Jeff that the race between him and Max had been close, but he came out on top as usual. Huong revved at the Integ and waited for the signal. The hands dropped and he shot off the line. He smoked the shit out of that Teg. Apparently it was only a Teg RS or something, it had no go whatsoever.  
  
"Alright Jeff, it's time for the main event. Let's do this," said Dom. Dom, Jeff, John, Max, Hieu, Huong, and Jon pulled up to the line. Then Brian pulled up with his Supra and went over the line, again. He put it in reverse and lined up. He made kissy-faces at Mia as he revved like a tard. Mia gave the go sign and stepped out of the way. Well, now was the time when a tragedy happened. Mia had to stand out a little farther than normal so that all the racers could see her give the go sign, so she was in harm's way. As Brian started off, he was busy fooling around with his nitrous computer. He started off going sideways, and ran straight into Mia. Mia was thrown backwards by the force of the Supra. She lost one of her legs later in the hospital.  
  
Anyway, back to the race. Brian was out of it, and the rest of the racers had just completed the first eighth of a mile of the two-mile long road. Dom was out ahead, but everyone was catching up. Dom hadn't realized he wasn't gonna be running against Civics, Integras, and Eclipses. Sheer acceleration wasn't gonna cut it here with the big boys. John Nguyen and Jeff were neck and neck as they passed Dom, with Max, Hieu, Huong, and Jon right behind them. John passed up Huong and Max as he shifted into 3rd. Jeff, John, and the other Jon hit their nitrous at the same time and they all shot out ahead of everyone else. Hieu hit his nitrous and shot past Max, who must have missed a shift or something and blown his transmission, because he was slowing down rapidly. Dom hit his nitrous and caught up to Hieu. Hieu shifted into 4th, then 5th and shot past Dom. Hieu caught up to Jon as he shifted into 4th and hit his nitrous. John and Jeff hit their nitrous at the same time and stayed right with each other. Jeff shifted into 4th as John hit his nitrous. John shot ahead by about 2 car lengths and Jeff said, "Too soon brother, now it's time for you to die." Jeff's car got up in the revs and got the extra boost that always comes with the tope end of the tach. He shot past John on his engine alone, no nitrous needed. He shifted into 5th and hit his nitrous, shooting another 5 car lengths ahead. No way John was gonna catch up now. The 90k car that he was driving didn't mean shit now, because Jeff was out ahead too far. There wasn't any way at all that a close to stock heavy assed Skyline was gonna catch a modded, nimble S2000. His only hope was to hope that Jeff made a mistake. Welp, sorry to disappoint you John, but Jeff did not make a mistake. Jeff crossed the finish line, followed by John, Jon, Hieu, and Huong. Then came Dom, then came Max about 2 minutes later. John jumped out of his car and ran over to Jeff's car, a bat in hand.  
  
"You asshole! I'm getting sick of you always kickin' my ass at racing! Now I'm gonna kick your ass!!!" screamed John. He swung the bat at Jeff, but missed as Jeff backed up. Jeff swung with his left hand and caught John square in the jaw. A crack was heard as John fell on the ground, bleeding from the mouth. He looked up at Jeff, whose massive muscles had popped out of their hiding places and were showing through his shirt. "Ever since high school, you've kicked the shit outta me and my crew! Well I'm fuckin' sick of it! It ends now!" John yelled from his dominating position on the ground (sarcasticness). The rest of his crew pulled up in their bad ass Civics (more sarcasticness) and Integras. They all jumped out of their cars and advanced toward Jeff and his crew. "Well fellas, it looks like we got ourselves a good ol' fashioned brawl on our hands," said Jeff to his crew. DAiMYo had excelled at fighting in groups in high school, but apparently John had forgotten this already, after four years. Well, to make a long fight short, DAiMYo kicked AV's ass. 


	6. Cruisin'

Chapter 6: Cruisin'  
  
"Hey Jon! Get in the NSX, you're takin' me for a little ride. We're gonna hit Pacific Highway up in Solana Beach. Let's go," said Jeff to Jon Luna, the NSX driver.  
  
"Alright foo, let's go for it," replied Jon.  
  
Jeff and Jon went out to the NSX and got in. Jon put in the keys and turned it to the "On" position, then hit the ignition button. The NSX's twin GReddy turbo exhausts sounded quite nicely rumbling in the afternoon air of San Diego, America's Finest City. "Alright Jon, go ahead and take us out of here." Jon turned slowly out onto the road so as not to scrape the beautiful Bomex body kit. He then high-revved and popped the clutch, making a 90-degree burnout turn. He went down to Convoy and turned right, heading to Clairemont Mesa Road. He stopped at the red light and waited for it to turn green.  
  
"Do much drifting?" asked Jeff, looking across the street and seeing two women that looked to be about 20 or 21 years old. "Looking to impress, eh Jeff?" asked Jon. "You know it." Jon said, "No prob, I'll show off for the ladies." As the light turned green, Jon revved it up to 6000 rpm and popped the clutch. He turned the wheel sharply to the left as the tail end kicked out, pulling an almost perfect drifting turn to the awe of the ladies. "Pretty good Jon, we should hold a drifting session sometime just for fun. Maybe invite a few of the local crews out to drift."  
  
"Yeah, that might actually be pretty fun, but it's a waste of tires."  
  
"Oh well, fun is fun, Hieu can always get free tires from BF Goodrich. He used to work for them designing treads, you know."  
  
"Nah I didn't know that. I guess we should drift then."  
  
"Yup."  
  
  
  
The newly painted Spa Yellow NSX roared down the 15 North up towards Solana Beach. A line of three school buses appeared as they rounded a gentle curve. "Let's impress some school kids Jon. Downshift next to the middle bus." John sped up to catch up to the buses. As Jon pulled up next to the middle bus, Jeff looked up into the window. He saw some high school kids looking into the car. An Asian kid gave Jeff a thumbs-up. "Alright Jon, downshift." Jon hit the clutch, downshifted from 6th to 4th, released the clutch and hit the gas. The rpm's jumped from 2500 all the way up to 6500. The exhaust pipes gave out a huge roar and the NSX rocketed away from the bus. Jon shifted into 5th and continued north.  
  
  
  
"Alright Jon, get off here." Jon pulled off the freeway and into Solana Beach. He came to a stop and put on his left blinker, a 4X rapid blinker. Jeff had made a deal with Hyper Flasher Inc., the company that manufactured the rapid blinkers. Jeff allowed Hyper Flasher Inc. to keep 5% of the crew's total profit made from racing, as long as Hyper Flasher Inc. would supply any car that Jeff specified with a 6X or under rapid blinker system.  
  
Anyway, the light turned green and Jon made a left turn. The road they were on now headed west, toward the coast. Jon stopped at another light and made a right turn onto Pacific Highway. They roared down the 50 mph road at 90 mph, zooming past pedestrian beach-goers. They stopped at another red light and waited. A Ferrari 360 Modena Spider pulled up next to them. "Shit, that's a nice car," said Jeff. "I need to get me one of them." The guy in the Ferrari looked over and said, "I doubt you could afford one, buddy." Ferrari revved his engine. Ferrari's engine sounded like a high-pitched whine. "Alright bro, tell you what. Since this NSX is a 98k car, and we've put about 150k into making it fast, I'll throw pink slips with you," said Jeff. Ferrari laughed. "You wanna throw slips with me? Fine, let's do this." Jeff looked over to Jon. "This ok with you Jon?" Jon just nodded. Jeff looked over to Ferrari, held up the pink slip and said, "Ok Ferrari, let's do this." Jon revved the NSX, a low, bass roar sounded above the high-pitched whine of the Ferrari. The light turned green and Jon popped the clutch at 2500 rpm. There was no wheel spin at all as he shot out of there. The rpm rose to 6500 and Jon shifted into 2nd. The rpm rose again to 7k and Jon shifted into 3rd. The blow-off valve dumped the extra boost as Jon shot up to 80 mph. Surprisingly, Ferrari had kept up with him. "Alright Jon, time for some extra speed." Jon hit the nitrous button. Jon and Jeff were pushed back into their seats as the nitrous opened up the engine's nostrils. Jon's speed quickly rose to 110 and he shifted into 4th. The rpm rose higher and Jon allowed it to reach 7500, 500 less than the maximum rpm on the tachometer. Redline was 7k. He looked in his rearview mirror and saw Ferrari about 2 lengths behind, but closing rapidly. "Holy shit that thing is quick," said Jon. John hit 120 and hit the nitrous again. His speed ran up to 140 and he shifted into 5th. He ran it in 5th up to 160 mph and shifted into 6th. Ferrari was still about 4 car lengths behind and falling back farther. Jon hit the nitrous once more, just to make sure he stayed ahead. His speed hit 185 as he roared down Pacific Highway. A red light was about a mile distant and Jon started to slow down. He came to a stop and waited for the Ferrari. Ferrari pulled up and looked over.  
  
"Damn you bastards! How the hell you guys get so damn fast?"  
  
"Tuning," replied Jon.  
  
Ferrari said, "At least give me a ride home."  
  
"Alright, sorry for taking your car. You were right though, ain't no way in hell I would've ever been able to afford a 360."  
  
  
  
Jon and Jeff drove back to Daygo, Jon in his NSX, and Jeff in his new Ferrari. They attracted many an envious look on the way, both from drivers, passengers, and pedestrians. When they got back, Hieu and Huong were working on a yellow Nissan Skyline GTR R33. Hieu looked up and you could see him say "What the fuck?" Hieu and Huong walked outside and stood next to the Ferrari. "Where'd you get that European beauty?" asked Hieu. Jon walked up and said, "We smoked the owner for slips. As you may have noticed, we won."  
  
"Contact Lingenfelter and Koenig over there in der Vaterland," said Jeff.  
  
"Der what-er-who?" asked Huong.  
  
"Germany. Get Lingenfelter first. They make good body kits for Ferraris. Then get Koenig and order some fuckin' parts. I wanna make this baby throw 800+ horsepower."  
  
"How you figure on being able to pay for all this shit?" asked Hieu.  
  
"Don't worry bout it. I'll ask Dom for some trucking manifests and we'll use his Civics to hit one up. What do you think?"  
  
"I don't know man. You remember what happened last time Dom tried to pull a truck job?"  
  
"Yes I do, but those truckers have probably forgotten about those hi- jackings."  
  
"I don't know…."  
  
"Don't worry bout it. I'll figure something out." 


	7. Hot Import Nights: Jon Makes a New Frien...

Chapter 7: Hot Import Nights; Jon Makes a New Friend  
  
"Hey Jeff, we goin to Import Nights this year?" asked Hieu.  
  
"Hieu, you even got to ask?"  
  
"You're right man, how many years we been goin now?"  
  
"Shit, been a long time. Must be 3 or 4 years now. Ever since I bought that MR2, I remember that."  
  
"Yeah man. The good old days."  
  
"You know it."  
  
Jon spoke up. "When you guys gonna register us?"  
  
Hieu replied, "Why don't you do it right now? Go to HotImportNights.com. Register us there. Get us about, oh, I don't know, how bout three spots? That sound good to you Jeff?"  
  
"Yup, that sounds about right. Go for it."  
  
Jon went to the computer in the DAiMYo garage office. He came out five minutes later. "Alright ladies and gentlemen, we are signed up. January 26 is the date, Del Mar is the location." Jeff had given his S2000 to Diane when he had fixed up the Ferrari a little bit. The Ferrari was currently running 604.3 horsepower with the parts Jeff had gotten from Koenig. He had been able to pay for the parts they had on it so far with funds from racing, and hadn't had to rip off any trucks yet. When they went for the 800 horsepower, Jeff would need some extra money for that. That is where the trucks would come in.  
  
Anyway, the date was January 21, so they had to get to work making the cars look good as hell for the show. First thing to do was to take out the engines. They had to do this in order to clean and polish the engine's components. Chroming was done to all parts of the engine. Then they had to clean out the interior of the car. Then, they had to clean the outside of the car. All this was done, then the cars were waxed to make them extra shiny. A body kit from Lingenfelter came in on the morning of January 25. "Shit Jeff, you sure you wanna try to put these on your car right now?" asked Jon. "Yeah man, we want the cars to look all pretty for the show," replied Jeff. "Yeah, but if we put the kit on now and the color doesn't match, we'll need to get a new paint job, and it's pretty damn hard to get a one day paint job. Well, a good one at least."  
  
"Yeah, but I need to get it painted anyway. I'm thinkin' yellow. What do you guys think?"  
  
"Damn Jeff, what is it with you and your obsession with yellow cars?" asked Huong.  
  
Hieu piped up. "Don't ask man, need to know basis. You don't need to know."  
  
DAiMYo put the body kit onto the 360 Modena Spider and took it down to the painting place. Jeff had them put a seven-coat Spa Yellow NSX paintjob on the Ferrari. The car was stylin' and Jeff drew many an envious look as he drove it back to the garage to prep for the show.  
  
  
  
The exhaust tones of the four DAiMYo cars roared on early on the morning of January 26. They rocketed down the 5 North toward Del Mar to get there before the afternoon rush of entries pulled in to get set up for the night. They pulled into the Del Mar Fairgrounds and parked in the entries parking lot. Jeff and Hieu walked up to the window and asked them where the sites for DAiMYo Racing were located. The guy told them that they were on the west side of the infield (inside the horse track). DAiMYo drove over to their site and set up the cars.  
  
They parked and got out to talk about the distribution of their cars over their spot.  
  
"Diane, the S2000 is gonna be the main attraction to draw people in. We're gonna have strobes placed on it, and maybe we'll throw in some neons—shit! Anybody bring the Neons?" asked Jeff.  
  
"Fuckin A! Who left the fuckin' neons at home!?" exclaimed Hieu.  
  
"Shit, that was me, I'm sorry," said Huong.  
  
"Huong, go back and get 'em."  
  
"Alright, once again, I'm sorry."  
  
Huong jumped in his Supra and ripped up grass as he tore out of there in a roar of exhaust tone. "Alright, now that that's done, let's continue with the layout. Anyone else have suggestions?" asked Jeff. "Yeah man. Let's put the neon's under the cars and put some on the interiors to light up the inside. Maybe we can also put a neon around the license plates. I saw that on a Celica the other day. Looked fuckin dope," said Jon.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," agreed Hieu.  
  
"Alright, let's do that then. How we gonna set up the cars?"  
  
"Well, what we could do, is set one of them up over there…….."  
  
  
  
The big night. Hot Import Nights in Del Mar, CA. One of the biggest import shows in the US. DAiMYo had gotten set and had one of the best sites at the show so far. Dom's crew was set up in a site about 300 yards away. Diane's S2000 was drawing people like flies to a horses ass. A huge crowd was formed around the car. Magazine photographers were taking pictures of the car, inside and out. Diane popped the hood and the crowd gasped. The engine was as shiny as a mirage in the desert; hell it was even shinier. Then Huong and Jeff drew the curtain to reveal the other 3 cars that DAiMYo had brought to the show. Another gasp went up from the crowd.  
  
The Supra, Ferrari, and NSX were lined up strategically to show them off. But something was wrong with the NSX. Since the windows were tinted, nobody could see inside, but the fog on the windows blocked the view even more. The car was also rocking for some reason. Jeff walked around to the passenger side and opened the door, peering inside. Jon was lying on his back, Rowena Galam (the hottest damn import model you ever seen in your life) was straddling him; both of their pants were off and Rowena's shirt was off too. "Holy shit Jon! You're a fuckin' Pinoy pimp!" Jeff started to close the door, then turned around once more to get another view of Rowena's tits. "Damn those are nice." Jeff closed the door and told the people to back away from the NSX for the moment, but they could continue looking and taking pictures of the other cars. The neons accented the cars perfectly. The green neons under the S2000 and the Ferrari went perfectly with the cars' colors.  
  
The 360 Spider won the Best of Show award, and Jon's NSX won Best Acura of Show. Diane's S2000 won Best Honda of Show, and Huong's Supra won Best Interior Design for his custom interior that he had designed and made himself.  
  
"Dope show guys, same time next year?" asked Jeff.  
  
"No doubt." 


	8. Encounter with the Pigs

Chapter 8: Encounter with the Pigs  
  
The five cars DAiMYo had brought to Import Nights roared down the 5 South back to San Diego. About halfway there, a siren started to blare at the rear of the last car. The last car was the NSX. So, Jon pulled over, and the remaining three cars saw him flash his high beams at them. They pulled over too.  
  
Jon sat in his car thinking, "Oh shit, what did I do now?" The cop drove up and said, "Good evening, sir. How are you doing tonight?" Jon replied, "I'm doing fine, officer, how about yourself?" The officer looked at him and said, "I'm fine. Do you know why I pulled you over?"  
  
"No sir," replied Jon.  
  
"Well, it appears that you have neon under-car lights. Did you know that it is illegal to have them on if you are driving?"  
  
"No officer, I didn't know that. So what happens now?"  
  
"Well, since you a lot more respectful than most other import drivers, I think I'm gonna let you off with a fix-it citation this time. All you need to do is get an officer to sign the ticket. But, of course, you have to make sure he knows that you have those lights off of there." He looked up ahead at the other cars that had pulled over, the rest of DAiMYo. He looked at one car in particular. "Say, is that a Ferrari?"  
  
"Yes sir, it sure is."  
  
"Who's is it?"  
  
"It's my club leader's." Around cops, you never said "crew" or "team" because then he'd know that you street-raced.  
  
"Oh yeah? You think he'll mind if I take a look?"  
  
"Ah, no sir, not at all. Just drive up to him and he should let you look all you want."  
  
"Alright, son. Thanks."  
  
"No problem officer. And thank you."  
  
"No problem at all. Stay safe."  
  
The officer drove his car around Jon, Diane, Hieu, and Huong and pulled up behind Jeff. The officer walked up and looked in the driver seat. "Well I'll be damned! If it isn't the banging king himself! Jeff Shoebotham! Get out of the fucking car! Now!"  
  
"Shit, not you! Fuckin' A!" said Jeff.  
  
"Get out of the fucking car!"  
  
Jeff opened the door and stepped out.  
  
Officer Toddstrom and Jeff had had a feud ever since Jeff and Hieu had raced in high school. Toddstrom had busted one of their races against AV, and Jeff and Hieu had barely gotten away, but caused Toddstrom to get in an accident and break one of his legs. Apparently, Toddstrom still held a grudge. Jeff and Toddstrom had gotten into little verbal fights every now and then, but it wasn't until the last time they saw each other that Toddstrom really got pissed at him.  
  
One night, Jeff had paid a visit to the Toddstrom residents in hope of making peace with the officer. Instead of Officer Toddstrom coming to the door, it was his wife. His wife was a hot little number, blonde hair, blue eyes, about 5'4". Anyway, she was wearing a white bathrobe, and invited Jeff inside. She told him that the officer wasn't home, but if Jeff wanted to, he could stay for a while until the officer came home. So, Jeff decided to stay. Anyhow, Toddstrom's wife seduced Jeff. Yes, they had mad sex like 10 times in about 4 hours. Anyway, on the last one, right after they had finished the 10th revolution (for lack of better term), Officer Toddstrom walked in while Mrs. Toddstrom was wiping some odd white creamy substance off of her face. He looked at her, then looked over at Jeff and went after him with his riot baton. Jeff tried to avoid the swings, but the officer hit him once on the arm and gave it a pretty bad bruise. Jeff swung with his right as he rolled out of the bed and clocked the officer right in the jaw. The officer moved backward a little bit and came at Jeff again with the baton. Jeff swung a one-two shot with his right and left and knocked the officer on the ground, then grabbed his clothes and ran as fast as he could for his MR2. This all happened when Jeff was 19. Officer Toddstrom was about 26 at the time.  
  
Anyway, the officer held a huge grudge against Jeff. Toddstrom grabbed Jeff's shirt and threw him on the ground. Jeff grunted as his face hit the asphalt. The officer put cuffs on him and lifted him off the ground. "Been liftin' weights, ey Toddstrom?" asked Jeff. "Shut the fuck up and get in the car." Toddstrom threw Jeff into the backseat of the cop car and squealed off down the freeway.  
  
"Oh shit," said Hieu. Hieu knew about what had happened to Jeff and Toddstrom's wife, because, as most people know, young men enjoy bragging about their sexual exploits. Hieu knew that they'd have to go and get Jeff back soon, otherwise Toddstrom was gonna charge him with some weird shit and send him to the big jail. "Fucking A." 


	9. The Breakout

Chapter 9: The Breakout  
  
"Alright guys, we need to bust Jeff outta jail. Toddstrom is a sadistic motherfucker, so Jeff's up shit river without a paddle, if you get my drift. Jeff's in a deep ass pool of shit, so we might as well jump in and take a bath too." said Hieu.  
  
"Roger that," said Jon.  
  
Hieu, Jon, Huong, Dom, Edwin, and Hector (in no particular order) formed a plan to bust Jeff out. In the dead of night, they were gonna sneak into the police station where Jeff was being held at the time. They were gonna have Jon hack into the PD's security camera network so they could see when was the best time to bust Jeff out. Then, when the cops weren't looking, they were gonna open up the cell and take Jeff out. A good plan, yes?  
  
The night of the breakout. The six gentlemen prepared themselves for the raid. They all armed themselves with an array of firearms, all of which came from Dom's mini-arsenal in the basement of his house. The most popular weapon that night was the Glock 18 9mm Semi-Auto/3 Round Burst Pistol. The men suited up in uniforms looking like a SWAT Team, all black. They got ready and hopped in a van that had somehow magically appeared in Dom's garage. Huong drove the van to the Police Station and parked across the street. "Alright gentlemen, almost time to go," said Hieu. He looked at his watch. 2:27. Jon looked up from his TV and computer consoles on the left side of the van. "Alright guys, the cops are drinking coffee and jokin' around. I think this is it." Hieu looked at the faces of the 5 men in the van. "Alright guys, go time. Let's roll," said Hieu. The guys opened up the van and hopped out, running stealthily across the street.  
  
Dom led the way into the station, which was almost totally unlighted for the night. According to the security cameras, the only part of the station that was lighted at this time of night was the cellblock area. They rounded a corner and almost ran into a cop with his back turned to them. They backed up really fast around the corner and waited. The cop walked back down the hall. "Holy shit that was close," thought Hieu. They continued on and walked into the main office of the cellblock area. A cop was asleep at his desk, and two more cops could be heard talking around a corner somewhere.  
  
They continued into the cellblock. They looked in each one of the cells, and finally located Jeff. "Pst, Jeff! Jeff wake up!" Jeff sat up and rubbed his eyes groggily. "Huh? What?" He stood up and saw Dom and Hieu standing there, with the rest of the guys looking outward to look for cops. "What the hell?" asked Jeff. "We're bustin' you out buddy," replied Dom. Jeff walked up to the bars and told them to hurry the fuck up. Edwin finally found the door controls and opened up Jeff's cell. Jeff walked out and followed the rest of the guys. Hector was leading the way this time.  
  
They rounded a corner and Hector yelled, "Oh shit!" They turned around and ran, not listening to the cops yelling at them to stop. Hector turned around and aimed his Glock at a cop. He let loose a 3 round burst but missed because of his gangsta-wannabe-hold-the-gun-sideways aiming style. The cops said "Oh shit!" and jumped outta the way. One of the cops raised his M9 Beretta 9mm Pistol and fired two shots, hitting Hector in the chest with both shots. Hector grunted and fell on the ground, blood spilling out of his wounds and onto the ground. "HEECTOOORRR!!!!" yelled Edwin. Edwin turned around and ran back to hector, diving on the ground behind him and opening fire at the cops. "You assholes! You fucking assholes! You bapped mah dawg! You muddafuckas had besta recognize!" he yelled as he let loose 3 round burst after 3 round burst. He hit one of the cops square in the chest and the cop dropped to the ground in a heap. Then the other cop busted out one of them paintball-guns  
that shoot pepper-spray ball thingies and shot at Edwin. On of the pepper-spray balls hit Edwin in the eye and went straight through his head, blowing his brain out the back of his head. Don't ask me, I have no idea how the fuck that happened.  
  
Anyway, let's back to our heroes. They kept running and running until they were out of the station and jumped in the van. Dom got in the drivers seat and peeled out, heading back to the DAiMYo garage. 


	10. Prelude to AV's Last Stand

Chapter 10: Prelude to AV's Last Stand  
  
"Thanks a lot guys. If I had stayed in there, nobody knows what coulda happened to me. This huge motherfucker in there told me I had a cute ass. That guy scared the shit outta me. I don't know how the hell I can ever repay you guys," said Jeff.  
  
"No problem bro, we had to save you. We knew how bad it must've been in there. It's the only thing we could have done to help you. The only bad thing is that we lost Edwin and Hector, but oh well, we can always get new `homies,' right?" said Hieu.  
  
"Fo sho dawg, fo sho," replied Jeff, impersonating Edwin's voice.  
  
A baby blue Honda Civic with a "Civic Princess" windshield banner pulled up outside of DAiMYo's garage. It was parked so that Hieu couldn't see the driver. "Ah, a new woman racer, eh? I wonder how she looks," said Hieu. The door opened and Hieu craned his neck trying to get a better view. John Nguyen stepped out. "Oh yeah Hieu, she's beautiful," said Jeff, trying not to laugh. Then he couldn't contain his laughter and fell over, rolling on the floor. "Oh shut up," said Hieu, laughing himself.  
  
John Nguyen walked in through the door and looked at Jeff. "Alright Jeff, I'm calling DAiMYo out. We can't beat you in racing, so maybe we can beat you in fighting. This is gonna be a brawl. Bring as many people as you want, but no more than 10. We'll meet you out by Toretto's garage. Tomorrow at 5:00. You accept my offer?"  
  
"Of course.....Civic Princess," Jeff tried to say with a straight face.  
  
"What? I thought it looked cute!" said Hieu. They both busted up laughing. John Nguyen flipped them off and walked out. 


End file.
